


When Sexting Goes Right

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony was never one for sexting. But for some reason, tonight, his mentee decided to send him one. He got sucked into it... and he was goddamned lucky he did.This is the best sex scene I have ever written and christ it took me a long time to write. Please appreciate it and comment.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 329
Collections: HOAT





	When Sexting Goes Right

Tony was settling down after a long day of meetings. He had been up since 6am. He did an hour at the gym, ran some errands, and had three meetings. He spent the rest of his evening alone in the lab, and finally he could just relax. 

He had changed into his comfy lazing about trousers and a clean band t-shirt, and sat with his feet up on his coffee table.

It was 1am by this point, which is usually too late to just sit back and relax, but he really needed this chill time.

Flicking through the channel, he finally settled on an old action film as he sipped at his scotch, letting himself relax. He got a good few minutes of silence before his phone went off. He almost didn't answer it, staring down at the screen beside him. Luckily it was only a text, so he could read it and ignore it.

**PP** \-  _ 'Thinking about you, a lot.' _

Tony had to reread that, why was Peter up at this time? Why was he texting HIM? And why was he  _ thinking  _ about him.

**TS -** _ 'Thank you?' _

Tony put his phone down on his lap, watching the screen in front of him.

**PP -** _ 'You're welcome. You're so hot Mr. Stark, can't stop thinking about the time you took your shirt off in the lab… fancy sending me a pic?' _

The older man nearly dropped the phone. Was Peter trying to sext him?  _ Him? _ They had never had a relationship like this before. Peter was just his mentee, the 19 year old intern that just hung about him all the time. He knew that Spiderman was acting more and more like a close friend to him, but he didn't expect this kind of turn.

**TS -** _ 'I would ask if you know who you are speaking to but you did refer to me by name. Is this you coming out to me?' _

**PP -** _ 'Trying to come to you, Stark. If you get me. Send the photo.' _

Tony physically couldn't understand what was happening. He took a minute to think about this. Peter was legal, single and consenting. He was legal, single and… consenting? Tony never once thought about Peter like this. 

**PP -** _ 'Want to know what I'm thinking? Thinking about getting on my knees for you, would you like that sir? I look so good on my knees.' _

The older man swallowed hard, clenching his jaw and letting himself picture it. Peter's pale, slim frame, down on his knees, gazing up at him through his long eyelashes. Okay, yes, that was hot. Tony could feel his body reacting slightly to the idea, his dick twitching.

Tony threw all caution to the wind and picked up his phone, knowing that once crossed, it'll be damn hard to get back over this line.

**TS -** _ 'I bet you do. Tell me more.' _

**PP -** _ 'Fuck yes. I'll tell you what, you send me that picture we talked about and I'll tell you everything I've been thinking.' _

Tony Stark was never a man who took such pictures, he wouldn't even let people take those photos of him. But this intrigued him. It was late enough, and he had enough scotch in him to just let himself do what he wanted. 

**TS -** _ 'Is this for real Peter? Are you doing this to mock me?' _

**PP -** _ 'What do I have to do to prove to you? I want you, fuck Mr. Stark, please.' _

The older man thought for a minute or two. This was going 0-100 within minutes, how could he ever look the man in the eyes again?

**TS -** _ 'Send a photo.' _

**PP -** _ *downloading photo* Good enough? _

He had no idea what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting what he got. The photograph that came through was fucking glorious. Peter was lying in his bed, the camera above him. His shirt was off, and his pink nipples were hard, some of his face was in the photo, and his other hand was slipped inside his boxers. Tony's eyes were glued to the screen, drinking in the beautiful sight of the gorgeous young man laid out just like that… for him?

**TS -** _ 'Jesus. Thank you… you sure you wanna do this kid? Because if you do, I'm in.' _

**PP -** _ 'Oh god, Mr. Stark, I really want this, please, send a photo, I haven't got off in a few days, need you.' _

**TS -** _ 'Wait a second." _

He sat up, pulling off his shirt and standing on his feet. Tony flicked on the front camera and held out his hand to take a photo. He had no idea what angle to take it in, or whether or not to use the flash button, but he had hoped it was good enough. The picture started down at his trouser line, and went all the way up to his neck. 

**TS -** _ *downloading photo*  _

Instead of putting his shirt back on, he fell back down onto the sofa and waited on a reply. 

**PP -** _ 'Oh my god, you're so fucking hot, you don't even know. I'm so hard just looking at you,' _

Tony's lips curved into a smile, blushing slightly as he thought about Peter at home, in his bed, covering his mouth trying not to make noise as he touched himself to a photo of him.

**TS -** _ 'Tell me what you're thinking.' _

**PP -** _ 'We're in the lab, it's hot, I do something to piss you off and you're yelling at me, it gets passionate, you're right up in my face.' _

The older man closed his eyes and imagined the scenario, and it sounded the perfect start to a fantasy.

**PP -** _ 'You grab me and pull me close, kiss me fiercely. I want you to push me up against the wall, rip my clothes off.' _

Tony gaped at the text, his body starting to fill up with arousal. He softly palmed at his crotch as he read over the text again, letting the scene play out in his head. 

**TS -** _ 'I'll pin you up against the wall, hold you there while I bite your neck, what do you want Peter?' _

This was such a weird change in dynamics between them, but it didn't scare Tony… oh no, it excited him. He slid his trousers and boxers down and chucked them to the side, taking himself in his hands as he began to slowly jerk himself off.

**PP -** _ 'Oh god, call me baby, can you fuck me hard? I need it,' _

**TS -** _ 'I didn't realise you were such a dirty boy, yeah baby I'll fuck you, but only if you suck me off first, can do you that baby?' _

**PP -** _ 'Only for you daddy, I'll get down on my knees, I bet your cock is so big, my mouth is watering daddy, gonna suck you so fucking hard.' _

Tony groaned, almost dropping his phone as he read the word  _ daddy _ . He could totally get behind that, AND get behind Peter. He almost wished that Peter was there with him, he needed to feel it for real. It's been so long since someone desired him, since anyone had the confidence to approach him about it. And this time, Peter knew him for better and for worse, and still wanted him. 

**TS -** _ 'Fuck baby, bet you look so pretty with your lips around my cock, it is big, so big could make you gag, if you send me a picture, I'll send you one.' _

That was risky, he was never known as a sexter, he had never taken nudes or texted dirty things like this. But fuck, he really wanted Peter to see his cock, hard for him. 

**PP -** _ 'Seriously? Yes daddy, keep it x' _

_ *downloading photo* _

Tony waited for it to load, and when he did, he squeezed himself even tighter moaning out loud. Peter's cock was just above average size, and it was fucking phenomenal. Tony envisioned how pretty it would look in real life, suddenly feeling like he wanted it in his hands.

"Peter! Oh god!" He cried as his hand moved faster. 

He quickly turned on the camera and took a photo of his cock in his hand, precum dripping off the tip. He pressed send before he could think it through. 

His phone vibrated in his hands just seconds after he sent it. Tony panicked for a second and placed it to his ear.

"Oh fuck daddy, I'm gonna cum from just looking at that picture!" Peter moaned into the phone, his voice wavering as the sounds of him touching himself in the background. Peter's breaths were uneven.

"Yeah? Baby fuck, I'm so close… wish you were here, ahh! Oh Peter…" Tony replied as his eyes fell shut, listening to the whines and moans of Peter on the other side.

"I can't believe…  _ ah fuck… _ can't believe you're getting off too… I wanna be there, wanna see you cum daddy,"

Tony growled and licked his lips, "Just imagine you bouncing on my lap baby, bet you smell so good, bet you're fff...fucking tight  _ oh god, Peter! _ You gonna cum for me sweetie? Cum for daddy!"

Peter moved faster, breathing audibly, moaning loudly, "OH GOD DADDY!" he cried out as he came hard all over his hands. 

"That was so fucking pretty," Tony whispered, nearing his edge, "I'm nearly there, talk to me baby, get me…  _ fuuuuuuuckkk _ … please!"

Peter was breathing heavily after his orgasm, speaking into the phone as he tried to get the older man off too.

"Daddy you're so perfect, so strong, so handsome… god I can't wait to feel you, I think about you every night, go on daddy, cum hard for me, say my name!"

Tony felt his orgasm approach, his head leaning back as he thrust his hips upwards, swiping his thumb over the slit. "GOD! Peter baby FUCK!" Tony cried out as he came hard and loudly over his chest, milking his cock until he was finished. 

"That was perfect," Peter whispered, "You sounded so much better than I thought you would."

"You're adorable." Tony smiled, breathing heavily. "So uhm, what was that? You drunk or something?"

"No, took a chance. Figured either this would happen or you'd kick me out of your life."

Tony chuckled, "What made you take the chance?"

"I was reeeaally turned on, I've been thinking about you all day," Peter admitted to him.

Tony smiled, eyes shut. "Come over," he requested, "Come over so I can see that for real."

"Are you sure Mr. Stark?" Peter asked nervously, "We've never done this before,"

"I know." Tony sighed, "But maybe… maybe it could work? I haven't even kissed someone for months… Can you come over? Let me kiss you?"

Tony could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Of course, I'll be over soon, daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I can't wait." Peter said sweetly. 

"Me neither, hurry up okay?"

\---

Tony jumped in the shower, cleaning himself off quickly as he got himself ready. If his calculations are correct, Peter should be at his in twelve minutes. Which means, he had five minutes to shower, two minutes to quickly tidy his room, three minutes to find lube and condoms and an extra two minutes to bring some wine into the bedroom and wait. 

He told Peter to let himself in and head straight for the bedroom where he would be waiting. He was absolutely terrified. Tony and Peter were gonna have sex… how weird is that? His mentee was coming over to spend the night in his bed. This was gonna take some time to get used to. 

Tony jumped out the shower and got everything ready, not getting dressed. As he lay on top of his bed in the dark, waiting, he felt ridiculously stupid, self conscious, nervous. He could hear the doors open and footsteps approaching the room.

They stopped outside, and Tony worried for a minute that Peter was going to change his mind. He was about to stand up when he heard Peter whisper to himself.

"You can do this Peter… he likes you too… just go in there and kiss him… be brave." 

Tony blushed as he realised how much this meant to Peter. The younger man had probably been thinking about this for a while, needing him, wanting him in so many ways. Tony had been with his share of people, and although he'd never really been with a man before, he knew exactly what to do to make someone feel amazing.

He decided to throw his nerves away, and just focus on giving the younger man exactly what he wanted. Tony stood up and tiptoed towards the door.

As the door creaked open, Peter stepped in. "Uh… Da… Mr. Stark?" Peter's unsure voice spoke out. 

As soon as Peter stepped in properly, Tony pressed their bodies together, pinning him to the wall, holding him close as their faces were centimetres apart. Peter gasped as his back hit the wall, peering up to see the man of his dreams, naked and pressed against him.

"Hey baby," Tony whispered, "Glad you're here."

Peter blushed hard as he bit his lip, his gaze moving between Tony's mouth and eyes. "Me too… you're naked."

Tony chuckled, rubbing their noses together. "I am, is that okay?"

Peter let his hands gently sit on either side of the older man. "More than," his body shivered. Peter looked down and whimpered at the site of his gorgeous naked body.

"You're fucking beautiful." Peter told him, looking up into those big brown eyes.

"This what you wanted?" Tony asked, hovering his lips over Peter's face, hot breath against his skin. The younger man shivered. He nodded in reply.

"I want you Tony," Peter whispered back. "I want you so bad it hurts."

"What happened to daddy?" Tony smirked against his lips. Peter's hands trailed down Tony's body, gently caressing his muscles. 

"Daddy," Peter whispered, smiling. His breathing was uneven, nervous, absolutely terrified of messing up or making a mistake.

"You nervous baby boy?" Tony asked him, gently tilting his head to press his lips firmly on Peter's neck. The second he did that, Peter whimpered, his fingertips digging into Tony's warm waist. 

Peter gulped and nodded, "Uh, yeah… you feel so good already… I could cum from just looking at you,"

Tony smirked against his neck, peppering it with soft kisses. "We'll have to put that to the test another time baby, but right now, I'm desperate for you."

"Nnngghh god," Peter moaned, pulling the older man against him. Tony could feel Peter hard against him under his clothes. 

"Need you to be naked," Tony kissed his jaw, leading the kisses to the corner of the younger man's mouth. "Can I?"

Peter nodded, gently touching the other man's hands and leading them up to his t-shirt. "Rip them off daddy, I need you to,"

"Can I kiss you first angel?" Tony pulled back, staring into the eyes of the hopeful and lustful younger man. 

"Ohmygod yes please." Peter blushed, gaze shifting between Tony's lips and eyes. 

Tony rubbed their noses together once more, hovering his lips over Peter's. He stayed there for a few moments, just breathing each other in. He wanted Peter to remember this moment. Tony finally pressed his lips to the younger man's. Slowly their lips moved against each other's, tasting each other. Tony couldn't believe how fucking amazing Peter tasted, like cherries and gummy bears. 

One hand raised to Peter's hair, holding it softly in his fingers. The kiss became steamy, opening their mouths, teething at bottom lips, tongues starting to explore each others mouths as they pulled each other closer.

Peter moaned involuntarily, letting his arms fall around Tony's neck, melting into the kiss and almost gluing himself to the older man. Tony began to lead them backwards towards the bed, turning them around and falling on top of Peter.

He tore himself away, both of them moaning from the loss of touch. Peter watched as Tony peered over him, smiling. He placed his hands on Peter's shirt and ripped it open, material shredding in various places. Peter gasped at the sudden movement, lying there half naked before the older man. 

"Fuck you're fit," Tony whispered, letting his fingers trail down Peter's chest muscles. "I'm gonna kiss every single bit of you."

Peter whimpered, that's all he ever wanted, was the older man to love and adore him, touch him in such a tender and gentle way. Tony began to undo the button on Peter's trousers and pulled them down in one swift move, pulling them straight off. He noticed that Peter had the good sense to remove his shoes before entering the room.

Peter was just in his boxers, sporting a hard on, aching for the older man's touch. "Daddy… I'm nervous."

Tony looked up to Peter's face, softening his face. "It's okay baby, daddy's got you. You say stop, we stop. Okay?" 

Peter blushed, taking Tony's hand and placing it on his abdomen. "Okay daddy, I trust you."

Tony kept his gaze as he slipped his hand inside his boxers and took a grasp of Peter's cock. He never thought he would like having a dick in his hand this much, seeing the power he had over the younger man.

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned, eyes closing. "I think I'm gonna cum like… a lot tonight… that okay?"

Tony chuckled as he began to jerk him off slowly. "Cum whenever you want, baby, just want to make you feel good."

"Feels so good daddy," Peter moaned, shifting his hips up to meet Tony's hand. 

"I wanna see your cock baby," Tony shifted, removing his hand to pull down his underwear and revealing his beautiful dick. Tony was mesmerised by it, suddenly twenty times more turned on than he was before. Peter was actually… perfect. For a moment the older man scanned Peter's naked, wanting body, eyeing him up like a hunter eying its prey. 

"Something wrong daddy?" Peter's voice wavered, worrying there was something wrong with his body.

"Not wrong." Tony's voice was strained as he took in the gorgeous sight. Peter's pale, muscular body, practically hairless, his nipples hard and pink. "Jesus, Pete… I just wanna eat you up."

Peter blushed, "You have my permission," he whispered. 

Within a second, Tony was above him, thrusting himself against the younger man, grabbing his hair and kissing him hard. Peter groaned at the touch, thrusting up against the older man, over and over, moaning loudly into his mouth as Tony kissed him fiercely. 

Tony moved so he was straddling the younger man's legs, lifting his body up to watch Peter intensely as he began to jerk him off again, eating up every sound and movement he made. 

Peter's mouth was wide open, his body writing as his skin reddened. Sweat was glowing over his face as his face was the perfect picture of pleasure. "Ohfuck!" He moaned, arching his back, "Oh fuck, Oh GOD!" Peter cried out, tilting his head so his face was against the pillow.

Tony worked harder, needing to see the younger man fall over the edge because of him. He knew he always had some sort of power over him, but now, oh god he could get used to this. 

"Fuck! Daddy! TONY OH SHIT!"

"Cum for me baby!" Tony encouraged him, using his other hand to fondle Peter's balls. "Please let me see you cum, call for me!"

Peter moaned and whimpered, his entire body shaking as he thrust up and shot his load all over Tony's hand. 

"FUUUCK TONY!" Peter cried, shaking as he felt the pleasure all over his body. 

As Peter calmed down, Tony moved backwards and wiped his hand on a towel he had placed at the end of the bed before Peter arrived. Still painfully hard, he knelt over Peter and touched himself. Peter peered up at him with those gorgeous eyes, breathing heavily. Tony slowly jerked himself off, just looking at the younger man. 

"Fuck daddy," Peter whispered, biting his lip. "I wanna suck you so badly… you're so big… so fucking attractive."

"Yeah?" Tony smirked as he continued to touch himself, "How long until you can go again sweetheart?"

Peter let his fingers touch down his body, pinching his nipple and then sliding down to his cock. "Minutes," he smiled, "What are you comfortable doing next?"

Tony grinned, "I'm gonna suck you off until you scream, and then keep going." He told him, making the younger man moan and grasp at his dick. 

"Then… oh fuck Pete… I'm gonna get you all nice… nice and stretched out… jesus… gonna fuck you… ohmygod."

Peter moaned just watching him, "Daddy… can you cum more than once tonight?"

Tony nodded. "Haven't done it in a while… but yeah, I'm gonna, mind helping me? We can have a break then keep going?

Peter jumped up straight away, getting on all fours and lowering his mouth to Tony's dick, opening his mouth widely and wrapping his pink lips around the head of it. 

"Jesus!" Tony moaned, hand in Peter's hair, pushing him down. Peter moaned in pleasure, he fucking loved it. He started to try out some techniques that he had read about online, letting his tongue swipe over the slit of his dick. He sucked hard at the end and then decided to try and take him in fully. 

"Nnnghh fucck," Tony groaned loudly, Peter bobbed his head faster, moaning as he enjoyed it as much as Tony. He hummed against his dick, sending vibrations. 

Tony couldn't believe how soft, warm and fucking spectacular Peter's mouth was. He thrust his hips up, filling the younger man's wanting open jaw. 

"Pete… baby, goodfuckingchrist!! Pete I'm gonna… shit, honey FUCK PETE!" He cried out, holding him tightly by the hair and listening to the younger man gag slightly.

"I'M COMING!" Tony cried out, shooting his load down Peter's throat. It was a lot, and Tony expected to look down and see Peter not enjoying the taste, wanting to spit it out like Pepper did. He grabbed the towel and handed it to Peter, but when Peter removed his lips, he lay back and smiled. 

"What's that for?" The younger man smirked, taking the towel.

Tony's mouth gaped open… "You swallowed?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, you taste so good… sorry, was I not supposed to? Is that weird?"

Tony shook his head and lay down next to him, pulling him close. "You're a fucking pro." He breathed, kissing the top of Peter's curls. 

Peter blushed and kissed the older man's neck, moving down to his clavicle. Tony stopped him, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back to lie down.

"I need more time in between babe, let me get you off again before we have sex." That wasn't a question, Tony really wanted to.

"You… wow." Peter whispered as he watched the older man get back on top of him. 

"What is it?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head, planning his route down his body.

"I just… didn't realise that it could be this… mutual." Peter confessed, staring up at him. 

Tony smiled softly. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I do, while I get you off, I want you to talk dirty, can you do that?"

Peter's face turned bright red. "Uh… talk dirty?"

"Like you did on text earlier," Tony lowered his head and kissed Peter softly before trailing his lips down his jaw to his neck. 

"Okay…" Peter nervously agreed. Tony open kissed his neck, beginning to suck hard. Peter gasped at the new feeling. 

"Come on baby, talk to me," Tony growled as he bit down hard on Peter's sensitive skin.

"Ah fuck!! Fff… feels so good daddy! Oh fuck, this is exactly what I wanted!"

Tony kissed down hard and trailed his kisses down to Peter's clavicle. 

"Oh Tony… I've been dreaming of this… _ oh fucking hell _ … for so long… ever since -goodfuckingchrist!"

Tony nibbled at his nipple, sucking hard, flicking it with his tongue as he pinched the other one.

"NGGHuuuhh! Oh, ever since I met you… you've been my fantasy!" 

Tony's tongue licked down his abs and towards his now twitching cock. 

"You're so fucking sexy daddy… always have been!" Peter looked down to see the older man situate himself between his legs. Tony was staring at his dick as if it were his favourite food. 

"Daddy please," 

Tony wrapped his hands around his dick, he ducked down and slowly trailed the tip of his tongue over the head licking up the precum. 

"OH GGG-- FUCK!" Peter exclaimed, watching Iron Man voluntarily lick his dick was a fucking dream come true. 

Closing his eyes, Tony licking his lips, tasting the sweet taste and realising how much he needed to taste more. He removed his hand and plunged straight down for his cock, wrapping his mouth around it.

Peter bucked up, crying out in pleasure as Tony began to suck him as hard as he could, taking all of him in. Tony's strong hands were on Peter's soft and creamy thighs, grasping them as he worked him. Peter felt amazing. His dick was just the right size and he tasted so bloody delicious. 

"Daddy! Oh daddy fuck! I can't… DADDY! I'm gonna cum for you Tony… cum so hard, please, ohmygod!"

Peter thrust up and came with a loud cry, directly down Tony's throat. Tony drank him down, and kept sucking until Peter became soft again. He let Peter's dick fall out his mouth with a plop and moved to lie down beside him.

"Tony… I had no idea… you were so good."

Tony blushed slightly, digging his face into Peter's neck, smelling his sweat. "I'm new at men, glad to know it felt good."

"Wait," Peter moved back and looked over the older man's face, confused. "You're… you're not bisexual?"

Tony shook his head. "Up until today I would have said I was straight," 

Peter had no idea what to say, he thought for a moment, looking down between them and then back up to his eyes. 

"I… turned Iron Man gay?" Peter smirked. 

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Tony chuckled, slapping his peachy ass. Peter squealed, inching closer towards him.

Tony raised his eyebrow, "Like that baby?" He asked him, watching his face.

"Mm-hm!" Peter nodded, biting his lip as Tony slapped his ass again. Peter whimpered against him. 

"Turn over," Tony growled, moving so Peter could get on all fours, pushing his ass out. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous. Daddy loves your ass baby, that's such a nice ass."

"It's all yours!" Peter moaned, bracing himself. "Please daddy,"

Tony gently touched over Peter's cheeks, feeling the velvet skin that was there. 

"How many years have you wanted me?" Tony asked him.

"Five," Peter moaned, "Please."

Five would be enough for their first time, he didn't want to overwhelm the 19 year old. 

"One," Tony held out his hand, the other holding Peter's hip still. With one swift move, he slapped the younger man's cheek, making him squeal. 

"Two," he smacked him again, noticing how the younger man reacted. It felt so amazing to see Peter like this. His ass was perfect, sitting on all fours just for him, wanting him so badly. His delicate little frame begging to be touched by him.

"Three," the skin was getting red now, Peter pushing his ass out for more. Tony's dick stirred to life again, imagining himself inside the younger man, buried deep.

"Four," smack! Peter whimpered, ducking his head into the pillow.

"Five," Tony finished, smacking him hard. Peter cried out loudly, shaking slightly.

The older man leaned forward to kiss the red marks, leaving tenderness where the pain sat. 

"Daddy, I'm hard again," Peter moaned as he waited to be told what to do. 

"Me too baby… stay right there, daddy's gonna get you ready baby,"

Peter turned his head around to look at him. "But daddy, I wanna see you,"

"You will, trust me gorgeous." Tony kissed his ass again, moving over to grab the lube and condom he had retrieved earlier. 

Hs left them on the bed beside him as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Both his hands on Peter's cheeks, spreading them out to see the gorgeous pink hole waiting there for him. 

"Daddy?" Peter asked nervously. 

"Shhh, daddy's busy." Tony told him, "Daddy's hungry, be a good boy and wait for him to finish."

Peter nodded and bowed his head into the pillow. Tony sucked in a breath and moved in, letting his tongue swipe over the rim. 

The high pitched noise Peter made was inhuman. Tony took that as a compliment, moving in to lick it some more, covering it in saliva and kissing it. Peter was moaning loudly, pushing his ass closer to Tony's face.

"DADDY! OH GOD!"

The older man sucked and licked and prodded, before needing to come up for air. He grabbed the lube and opened it, smothering his fingers. 

"Ever fingered yourself before baby?"

"Few times," Peter told him, "Well, lots of times."

Tony let one finger circle around his rim. "Tell me if you need to stop, daddy's very excited sweetheart, you look so good right now."

"M'kay daddy, I promise." 

"Good boy, now, be very vocal and tell daddy what you think and feel as he does this." He instructed the brunette beneath him.

Tony was kneeling behind him, pushing in the first finger 

"Mmm… that's good." Peter told him.

Tony started to push his finger in and out of him, watching as his finger disappeared. Peter was breathing heavily. After five or six moves, Tony pushed in another finger.

"NNNGH!" Peter moaned, "That's so good daddy!"

Tony smiled and kissed his butt cheek. "You're so pretty." He whispered, pushing his two fingers further inside him.

"Another daddy!! Please!!" Peter urged him.

Tony added a third finger and pushed them inside, stretching him out nice and good. Reaching up further than before, swiping over his prostate. 

"FUCK DADDY!" Peter cried out, "Please fuck me daddy!"

Tony pulled his hands out, flipping Peter over to face him. Their eyes met as Peter spread his legs open. "I'm so into you Peter." Tony confessed, picking up the lube.

Peter grinned, looking as though he was gonna cry in gratitude and pleasure. 

"Me too Tony, I want you to cum inside me."

Tony blinked, "Baby, safe sex and all that, we need to be careful."

"I'm clean," Peter interjected. "Totally virgin clean, you?"

"Well, not virgin clean… but clean." Tony told him. "You sure?"

Peter nodded, "Really really sure daddy, please."

Tony opened the lube and lathered himself up. He was so excited right now, getting to feel the man beneath him. Peter was glowing, it was going to be so fucking hot, he wanted to make the younger man scream.

Peter watched as Tony moved a pillow under his hips, lifting him up. He then moved Peter's legs around him, lining himself up. But he didn't push in, not yet. With one hand on Peter's hip, he used the other to pull his neck closer to him so they could kiss. 

Their lips touched, as they did, Tony pushed himself inside. Peter was shaking beneath him, which worried Tony slightly. He stopped halfway in, pulling their lips apart.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Peter breathed, "Just getting used to it. Is that… is that it in?"

Tony smirked, "No, there's still more baby,"

"Thank god!" Peter pushed his hips down, enveloping his dick inside of him. His mouth hung open as he moaned loudly.

"SHIT!" Tony cursed, "You're so fff...fucking tight, holy fuck!" 

"I feel so full daddy!" Peter cried as he tried to get the older man to start moving.

Slowly they began to set a pace, staring at the other man as they moaned and moved together. Both of them were shining with sweat, hair clinging to their skin as they moved faster and faster. 

"Oh! Ooohhh!" Peter called out, "I love your dick daddy! So… SO big inside me, make me yours OH! daddy, I love you so much! Fuck!"

Tony moaned loudly, hearing those words, making his whole body wanting to explode. He could have this forever, feeling this good, loving this beautiful man so tightly around him.

"You like that baby?" Tony asked him, moving to grab a hold of Peter's leaking cock. "Daddy's little boy! You're fucking love my cock don't you? I'm gonna fill you up, make you leak me, is that what you want baby?"

Peter whined even more, crying in ecstasy, brown glistening eyes hooded with lust and love. "I do daddy, I always do, I'm yours!"

"Come for me Peter, I can't last much longer!" Tony upped his pace, his body red, ready for giving in as he vigorously drilled into him. 

"I LOVE YOU PETER!" Tony exclaimed as he hung his head backwards.

Peter could hardly speak, his noises were incoherent as he arched his back and came hard all over them both.

"TOOOONY!" He screamed out as his orgasm shook over him.

The tight muscles around Tony's dick spasmed tightly and pushed the older man over the edge, his cock bursting inside of Peter, the younger man's ass milking him for all that it was worth.

"JESUS PETER!"

The two of them collapsed in a sweaty mess, lying breathless, unable to move from their night of pleasure. It took them a few minutes before any of them were able to speak. Tony pulled out, using the towel to clean them both up, noticing how sleepy the younger man was. They had both done a lot tonight, more than they were both used to. 

He shifted Peter until he was settled under the covers, cuddled up happily beside him. Tony swung his arms around him, holding him close. They would talk in the morning. 

But no matter how tired Tony was, he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to watch Peter softly dream against him with that dreamy smile on his face. He was an angel.

And Tony really did love him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
